The present invention relates generally to systems for protection of vehicles and operators thereof from airborne contamination, and more particularly to a flexible enclosure operable with the canopy of an aircraft for protecting cockpit and pilot from contamination.
Using chemical or biological weapons serves dual purposes both in causing direct casualties on enemy personnel and in forcing the enemy to function in a contaminated environment. Chemical or biological agents may exist in liquid or vaporous form dispersible as a mist or cloud. Once dispersed, little can be done to prevent external contamination to a facility, such as an airbase, and no suitable devices presently exist for protecting the cockpit of an aircraft from exposure to the agents if the airbase is chemically attacked. Contamination from airborne radioactive materials presents similar problems. Within technology existing prior to the invention herein, a pilot may be required to wear cumbersome protective clothing while operating the aircraft during a potentially extended period of time until the airbase and aircraft can be decontaminated. The protective clothing and associated gear may severely restrict pilot mobility, is hot and uncomfortable and obstructs the vision of the pilot, all of which adversely affect pilot efficiency. Representative protective gear presently available for use include an ensemble of a chemical/biological oxygen mask, butyl rubber hood, charcoal filter pack, activated charcoal impregnated undergarment, and butyl rubber glove inserts. A discardable plastic overcape and boots may be worn to protect the pilot from liquid contaminants during transit to the aircraft.
The invention described herein eliminates or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with the prior art by providing a system by which the interior of the aircraft cockpit is protected from airborne contaminants while the canopy is raised, but which allows quick ingress to and egress from the cockpit so that the pilot may operate the aircraft without wearing special protective clothing. By both providing rapid access to the cockpit and allowing substantially unrestricted movement by the pilot in the cockpit the invention may increase turnaround rates and enhance pilot efficiency in operating from a base contaminated by airborne chemical, biological or radioactive agents.
The invention includes a tubular curtain which is sealed at one end to the frame of the cockpit canopy and at the other end to the canopy sill, is deployable with the raising of the canopy in accordian fashion from a stored condition within the sill, and includes a double zipper compatible with a zipper on an oversuit worn by the pilot in transit to the aircraft through which the pilot may enter and exit the cockpit when the curtain is deployed to avoid exposure of the cockpit to airborne contamination.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a system for protection of a vehicle and the operator thereof from contamination by airborne chemical, biological or radiological agents.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system including a flexible enclosure operable with the canopy of an aircraft for protecting cockpit and pilot from airborne contamination.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a system for protecting the interior of an aircraft cockpit from airborne contaminants while the canopy is raised while allowing ingress and egress to the cockpit.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as the detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.